Shima: Love
by Tsugunaga Aiko
Summary: Okay, i suck at summaries. So this is a fanfic about Shiki and Rima. And... it's quite dramatic so, please enjoy. Please don't mind my vocabulary too... I'm only 12. So don't expect it to be perfect!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone~! ** **This is my new fanfic~ ** **And yes! It's a Shiki x Rima Fanfic~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight! If I ever own Vampire Knight, why would I be writing a Fanfic anyway?**

-- Chapter 1 --

I woke up to find the irritating sunlight shining brightly on my face.

Rima's bed.

It has been 1 month since the fight. And she hasn't woke up since that fight.

~FlashBack~

"I won't let you take any of her blood!" Shiki growled

"Oh? You think you can stop me?" shikiro replied.

Then Shikiro took out his sword, a cresent sword. He charged towards Shiki. Pulling his sword out. Looking at Shikiro's reaction, Shiki have absolutely no time to react. Then, Rima dashed out blocking Shiki, standing in-front of Shiki.

"SWAAAKK!"

Rima took a look at the sword, piercing through her waist.

She fell onto the ground. She have her eyes wide open, looking at Shiki, who is still looking at Rima, unable to react. When he finally came back to his senses, he hold Rima, closely to his chest.

"Rima!Rima! are you alright? Hang on!" Shiki shouted at the girl he loved, so much.

"Shi—ki , li—ve o—n, do—n't bo—ther t—o sa—ve me--… ple—ase li—ve o—n I-I-I do—n't thi—nk tha—t I-I- wi—ll be—ab—le to li—ve any—more…" Rima said weakly.

She then held up a hand to caress his cheeks gently, with the last bits of her strenght.

"No! Rima! Wait! Don't sleep yet! Hang on!"

Then she closed her eyelids and her hand dropped. Looking at the girl he loved, in a pool of blood. Eyelids closed, looking like she is dead. But to everyone's, even Kaname's surprise, she did not die. It's a miracle. Shiki quickly called the docter(which is a vampire). To his surprise, with a cut, so deep, she didn't die. Shikiro just disappeared after he hurt Rima.

~End of flashback~

She has been asleep since then.

Eversince then, Shiki has been staying beside her.

**That's the end of chapter one~! I know it is quite short but please R&R~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyas~! Thanks for the reviews~! **

**Here is Chapter 2~! I made Chapter 2 slightly longer than Chapter 1~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight in anyway~**

**Enjoy~**

-- Chapter 2 --

Watching her unconscious in front of his eyes made him felt his chest crowded. Even when he didn't recognize what that emotion might get labeled for, he still feeling sort of the feeling killed him slowly and agonizing to just sit along her side and there was nothing he could do to ease her pain.

Her chest was limp, there was this small rise and fall that accompanying every movement, the pulse even was discovered weak. He found his eyes patiently traced every milli-second of it and his body was closer than ever to hers. His breath was quickening to the point of tore his heart just fine and his hands were trembling for his own good.

"Wake up… Rima… wake up…" he would say, everytime.

Then finally one day, she woke up… in a way… that Shiki will feel both happy and sad.

One day, when Shiki is looking at her, as he caressed her face, she woke up.

Rima's eyes slowly opened.

When Shiki saw her wake up, he felt so happy! He didn't know what to use to describe his feelings. He went up to her, and hugged her, letting her long flowing hair brush on his face.

"Rima! I'm glad that you woke up! So glad…"

"Erm, excuse me, have we met before?"

That sentence, to Shiki, it's like a thousand knives slashing on his heart.

"Rima? Don't you remember anything?"

" I remember something. My name. Touya Rima. And I'm here to attend school, and I'm a vampire, the dorm leader is a pure-blood and his name is… is… Kuran Kaname. The vice-dorm leader is Ichijou… Ichijou-senpai. But I don't remember how they looked like Then… then… I don't remember anything else."

"Rima… don't you remember me?"

"I'm sorry… but no, I don't. Have we met before?"

Shiki closed his eyes, trying to hold his tears back. Then, Aidou, Kain, Ruka and Ichijou came in to the room. Seeing so many people here, Rima feels very afraid. She looked at everyone of them, with scared eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" Kain asked, while others' looked at Shiki, wait for an answer.

"She…she… she doesn't remember anything. She doesn't remember ANYTHING!" Shiki shouted.

"Did I do something wrong?" Rima said, looking at everyone.

"No… you did nothing wrong dear." Ruka said as she walked over to her and gave her a hug.

Then… Rima finally calmed down.

Then Takuma(ichijou) walked over to her.

"Hi, Rima-chan, I'm Ichijou Takuma. I think you lost your memories in that fight. But please try to remember… the fun times you had with us... especially Shiki…"

"Ichijou-senpai? Vice-dorm leader?"

"Yes! Rima-chan, you remember me!" Ichijou smiled.

"Yes, but only your name… But I don't know why but somehow… I feel that someone important to me is missing from my memories… he seems very important to me… but I just can't remember his name… and looks… do you have any idea who he is?"

"He is S-" Shiki walked over and covered Ichijou's mouth.

"We don't know who he is." Shiki interupted before Ichijou can finish his sentence.

"oh… I see… please tell me if you figured it out…" Thinking very hard and trying to figure out who he is.(Rima)

"I can't go on… my he—ad hu—hu—rts…" Then, Rima fainted…

"Oi, Rima! Rima!" Everyone shouted.

**That's the end of Chapter 2~ Hope you enjoyed this Chapter~! Please R&R~ ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!! **

**Here is chapter 2~! **

**Disclaimer!!: I do not own Vampire Knight. If I do Rima and Shiki would be obviously together already.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

-- Chapter 3 --

~The Next Morning~

Rima woke up, the first thing she saw was Shiki, sleeping, laying his head beside her lap.

"Rima?"

"Yes… Thanks for staying here, taking care of me… I know you had been here since the day that I was unconsious. Thank you. Sorry for waking you up too."

"No… it's nothing… I was already awake before you were..."

Then, Rima smiled at him… a very weak smile. Eversince that day, whenever Shiki sees her, he would try his best to avoid her,…. In order not to hurt her anymore.

Then…. In Rima's dreams, there would always be a guy, back facing her and she would want to catch him everytime but she would fail. He would disappear before she can catch him… Redish brown hair, tall, and has pocelain skin like her.

Days passed….

Months passed….

January….

February

March

April

She still didn't remember anything.

May…

June….

July……

Then finally… one day… when she was taking a nap, flashbacks swished through her mind, how she fed Shiki pocky, how she gave him her blood, how she blocked him from the sword, the fun times they spent together. And mostly, how much she loved him.

When she finally woke up, she realised that the very important person in her mind, has always been close to her… he is Shiki. Then she ran, as fast as her legs could take her, to find Shiki. Ignoring the fact that everyone was looking at her. Then, she reached Shiki's room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in."

She then pulled the door open. Shiki was extremely shocked when he see Rima outside his room.

"Rima? Why are you here? Is there anything I can help you?"

"I—I—I remembered… everything… all about you, this acedemy"

"Really? Rima you remembered?" Shiki immediately ran towards her and gave her a hug.

"I'm so happy… Rima…"

Rima hugged Shiki back. "But… it seems that… if I remembered everything… you'll feel guilty… in the end… I'm better off disappeared… you won't feel bad or guilty anymore"

"Shut up! Don't say these things Rima… Don't…"

The next day, everyone was shocked when they go back to how they used to be last time, and the only different thing is that they were holding hands. They realise that Rima got her memories back…

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Happy ending eh? Nope… Something… will happen, coz… the story is not over yet!**

**Btw, Shikiro is just a name I made up :P**

**And if any of you were to ask why Rima knows that Shiki is guilty, it's very simple, telepathy.**

**Please R&R! Thanks for reading this chapter too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! Sorry for the long wait~! **

**I'll update other chapters soon!**

**Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT**** own Vampire knight in anyway, if I did, Shiki and Rima would be together already!**

-- Chapter 4 --

A few months after they were dating… Shikiro came back… he did not stay in the dorm, but somewhere near the cross acedemy, Shiki could always feel his presence, he and Shiki has this little sense on each other.

Then one day… When Shiki and Rima went out, for a date. Rima suddenly disappeared after she said that she will go buy the cotton candies.

A few hours later, Shiki received a call.

"Hello?"

"Senri Shiki… Rima is at my hands now… if you don't want me to hurt her.. you better come to the old mansion beside the acedemy now! If you don't come now… forgive me for hurting her…"

"Let me talk to her! You bastard…. Let me TALK TO HER!"

"Shiki, don't bother to save me, he can do nothing to me. So, don't come! Remember! Don't come here! Don't co-"

Slap!

"That's not very nice of you, Rima-chan… asking your boyfriend not to come…"

"Bastard! What did you do to her? SHIKIRO!"

"Oh… it's nothing… I just gave her a tight slap…"

"You just wait! I'll come now"

Meanwhile… in the mansion…

"Oh… Rima-chan… it seems that Shiki loves you a lot…"

Rima cursed beneath her breath…

"Rima-chan…"

Then he lit a cigarrate, he pushed it on Rima's arms. Rima shouted painfully, Shikiro laughed…

"How's this Rima-chan? Did you enjoy it? Is it painful? Or do you need it more painful?"

Then, he kept pressing the cigarrate, over and over again on Rima's arms in the same spot.

He did the same at other spots around her arms.

He whipped her too.

(A/N: Shikiro is mean! Isn't he?)

"Rima-chan… do you know why I fought Shiki last time?"

Rima didn't have strength to talk or either speak, she just shook her head.

"Well, because I wanted your blood… so this time… no matter what, I can have your blood… I told him to come here so... that he can see you in your state of pain… I wanted your blood because Shiki loves you… I will do anything to make him feel hurt… because I hate him so much…"

Then, Shikiro sank his fangs into Rima's smooth neck. Poor Rima didn't even have the strength to struggle. She just laid there not able to do anything… letting Shikiro suck every precious drip of blood in her.

**How was this chapter? Did you enjoy it?**

**Sorry but I know that it is short! Please bear with me! I can't really write long stories!**

**Lastly… please R&R!!!! (^_^)**


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Here's chapter 5~~!

**I took quite a long time writing this chapter~~!**

**Sorry, georgisakura! I know my chapters are short! You know I can't write long chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT**** own Vampire knight**

-- Chapter 5 --

Just when Shikiro begins to suck Rima's blood out of her neck, draining her, just then, Shiki arrived.

Looking at what Shikiro is doing to Rima, Shiki immediately ran towards Shikiro and stabbed him in the heart with his blood whip.

Then, Shikiro turned into dust and vanished.

Shiki went over to hug Rima which is lying on the floor, weakly.

"Rima! Rima! You got hurt because of me again… Why? Rima!"

"Please don't say this… I…I gue—ss this time.. I won't be so lucky…"

Then, Rima fainted. Her body is ice cold. She, looked exactly like she was dead, a sleeping doll.

"No! Rima! You won't die! No! I know he almost drained you! But… I'll engage the best docter! Rima! Please hang on! I'll send you to the hospital now!"

Then, Shiki stood up, holding Rima in bridal style while blood kept flowing out from Rima's neck, and teleported towards a deserted tower. When he went in, the docter and nurses(which are all vampires) stared at him as he brought Rima into the A&E room. He waited impatiently outside the room, walking up and down.

1 hour passed…

8 hours passed…

12 hours passed…

Then, the light finally turned off.

"How's her condition?! TELL ME!!"

"She's fine… but she might not wake up for the rest of her life.. It depends on her will power. Most likely she will wake up. She's in the ICU ward now and you may go in to see her."

"I don't want most likely!! I want you to MAKE SURE that she WAKES UP!!!!!"

"Mr. Senri, please calm down, I know that she is very dear to you, but we will try out best to make her wake up…"

Then, Shiki walked away from the doctor, and dashed immediately to Rima's ICU ward.

Looking at Rima now, it reminded him of what she was last time, when she was hurt by Shikiro… too.

2 months passed…

"hmmm…"

"Rima? Are you awake?"

Rima then slowly opened her eyes…

"Shiki?"

"Rima! Finally! It was so hard to wait! You have been asleep for 2 months and 1 day!"

"Shiki… you counted the days that I was asleep huh? Thanks for staying beside me… I know you have been staying beside me since I was staying here."

"It's nothing… It's nothing compared to what Shikiro did to you! I'm so sorry to get you implicated."

"I don't mind… you—you…. Are guilty again… aren't you?"

"I am! I… for two times… you got hurt because of me…"

"This… don't worry… there won't be a scar…"

(A/N:Their conversation seems intensed.)

"I'm not worried about that…"

"Ne… Shiki…"

"Hmm?"

"Let's… break up" Rima said… with her bangs covering her eyes.

"What?!" Shiki said, shocked

"I… i… let's break up…… "

"Rima! Why?"

"I don't love you anymore! You… you always make me get hurt! I don't want to get hurt anymore!"

"I… I… understand…"

Then Shiki ran out of Rima's ward, trying to force his tears back, but he, could not help but sobbed in his room in the dorm. _In the end... she... still left me... it's correct... She always gets hurt because of me... it's natural that she hates me... _he thought to himself.

Then finally, Rima was out of the hospital. When she reached the dorm, she immediately ran back to her… her's and Ruka's room. Everyday, she tried very hard to avoid Shiki. Shiki also didn't talk to her, they both ignored each other. They were like strangers, like they've never ever known each other in their live.

**Did you enjoy this chapter?**

**Do you like the twist of things that happened?**

**I'm really sorry!**

**Please R&R!! (^.^)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6~!**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**I will try my best to update more often!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Knight!**

________________________________________________________________________

-- Chapter 6 –

After two months from the day that Rima had been discharged. She announced that she will be going back home and not coming back to 'Cross Acedemy' anymore. Everyone was shocked.

"But why?" Aidou asked

"No specific reason. Then, erm… I will be leaving 4 days later."

"What? That's too fast! Stay for a few more days!" Ruka demanded.

"Sorry Ruka… but I can't, I have to go back…"

"Then… that's it." After saying that sentence, Rima turned back and walked back to her room.

Shiki heard what she said, but he acted like he didn't hear anything, and also didn't show any facial expression, but in his heart, he was asking, _"What the hell? Why Rima? I can't ask you myself, but why?" _

~~~ 4 days later ~~~

Then, 2 hours before the time that Rima has to leave. Shiki finally couldn't bear with it anymore, he went to ask Ruka.

"She wanted to leave because of you!"

"Me? Why?"

"Because she said that she couldn't live here together with you, and facing you everyday anymore!"

~Flashback~

"Rima?"

"Yes?"

"Why is you and Shiki so cold to each other? Having a tiff?"

"We… broke up…"

"What? But why? Both of you love each other so much!"

"That's the exact reason why!"

"Can you tell me everything?

"Sure…"

"I know… very well that Shiki… he loves me a lot. I love him too. But I just cannot be with him. He… I know that he is very guilty… because I got hurt… 2 times… severely because of him… I know… that he'll stay guilty … That's why I chose to leave him. In order to make him less guilty, now that I hurt him too, he won't feel so guilty… I shall leave this acedemy in two months time… I cannot live on here with Shiki… seeing him everyday and acting like nothing has happened, like we don't even know each other…this is…(starts to cry a bit) so stressful… it hurts me… so much to see Shiki passing by me everytime without even saying anything to me… He must hate me a lot… to not even talk to me…Everytime when I walk pass him… I wanted so much to say… just say something to him but it's just so hard to say! But… then… when I think again, if I just say that to him… all my efforts are wasted! I just want him to be happy! But he… doesn't seem happy…"

"Of course! You are everything to him! How can he simply get over you so--"

"HE… he will get over me one day! He will forget who Touya Rima is, and get on with his life!"

~End of flashback~

It took Ruka 1 and a half hours to explain and say everything.

(A/N: Slow… Ruka!! You are too slow!)

After Shiki heard the story, he didn't say a word. Then, he ran out the acedemy.

"Shit! 15 minutes left!"

~At the train station~

Aidou, Kain, Yuki, Kaname and Ichijou is there…

Rima took one last glance… at the entrance of the train station… she understands very well that Ruka doesn't want to see her off cause' she's afraid that she'll cry. As for Shiki…

"Bye… everyone… Kain, say bye for me to Ruka…"

"Sure…"

Then, Rima stepped into the train, but she haven't got to her seat yet, she stood at the entrance, waving to them. Then, she saw Shiki at the entrance of the train station, panting, still trying to run to her. She was very shocked. She started to walk to her seat, anxiously, but at the same time, she was smiling to herself.

Shiki saw her too, he was really happy, he thought that he will manage to stop her from leaving him. But he soon realise that Rima saw him, as he saw her make her way to her seat, anxiously. Just one minute before Shiki reach the entrance of the train, the doors closed. And he just stood there, watching Rima leave without even taking a glance at him.

________________________________________________________________________

**Did you enjoy Chapter 6? **

**What do you think about it? Will Shiki go find Rima? Or will he not?**

**Please look forward to it!**

**Adieu~!**


End file.
